Te doy mi corazón
by Chica Joker
Summary: Inglaterra no pudo explicar la verdad, o se trata de que Rusia no quiso entenderlo. Ahora Natasha se encuentra muerta, mientras que Iván jura a los cuatro vientos vengar su muerte. Gore inpirado por mi banda favorita de metal industrial: RAMMSTEIN.


**Hetalia.**

**Te doy mi corazón. **

**One shot.**

La sangre se escurría de la herida recién abierta, mientras que un inglés trata de sobrevivir… Una Guerra de lo más sanguinaria se ha desatado en su propia casa, donde el enemigo es nada más que el amo del dolor y del frio: Rusia. El miedo se apoderaba cada vez más de él, buscaba con la mirada algún sitio de escape, algún refugio, pero no había escapatoria. Londres estaba sitiado. Un estremecimiento sobre cogió su alma. Iván estaba cerca, peligrosamente cerca.

La respiración del rubio se contraía, intentando poder contener el aire en sus pulmones mayor tiempo, pero se agitaba. La mano derecha cubría la herida producida por la malévola pica sobre su vientre. Y el miedo a morir floreció otra vez, cual rosa primaveral. Arthur corrió hasta su casa, a unos metros alejada de lo que antes era la Torre del Big Ben, antes de reducirse a cenizas por culpa de esa bomba moscovita.

-Ya casi llego… Ya casi… Ya casi…

La voz que salía de su garganta apenas era un hilo que se cortaba con el viento. Su cuerpo temblaba, exhausto, cansado, casi desvanecido. Al entrar a su residencia notó que estaba saqueada. Se habían llevado casi todos los muebles, los adornos, los libros, todo… La guerra también era sinónimo de ladrones. Para su impresión, no estaba molesto. No. Solo se recostó sobre los restos de una alfombra roja, en medio de lo que antes era su sala.

-Voy a morir… De eso no cabe duda…

Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué Iván desearía asesinar al inglés? Semanas antes, Inglaterra había osado a hacer algo que a Rusia le molestó a sobre manera. Pues resulta que la chica de largos y finos cabellos platinados, Natasha, hermana menor del ruso, en su desesperación por enamorar a su querido hermano, había recurrido al británico para que éste hiciera alguna clase de conjuro, o hechizo para que Iván cayera rendido a los pies de su hermana.

-Dame lo que estés dispuesta a entregarle a Iván. Lo más valioso, lo que nunca le darías a nadie más…

-Bien, cejón, lo que digas…

Natasha solía ser bastante impetuosa, grosera, agresiva, daba miedo y tal vez llegaba a ser muy tétrica. Pero en cuestiones del corazón, incluso ella era muy decidida. Sacó el largo cuchillo de la manga de su vestido azul, con mirada determinada, apuntó el peligroso filo sobre su pecho. Sin decir siquiera una palabra, la bielorrusa presionó el mango del arma hasta que esta su hubo hundido sobre su esternón, el cual abrió con la mano libre e, introduciendo unos dedos, tocó el corazón y lo sacó, cortando las venas y ligamentos con el jalar del órgano.

-¡¿Pero qué haces, lady?!-Gritó el inglés desesperado.

Era una escena bastante tenebrosa. Natasha le daba el corazón, en tanto la sangre salía de sus labios en un intento por dirigirle unas palabras.

-Dile que… Dile que le… Le doy mi corazón… Iván… Te doy… Doy mi co… Corazón…

-¡No, Bielorrusia, no esto, no…!

Arthur abrazó a la caída, quien no dejaba de ofrecerle el fresco órgano sobre sus manos frías, ella estaba muerta. Obviamente, el británico no se refería a eso, pero como dije anteriormente, Natasha era muy decidida, determinada y odiaba dejarlo todo a medias. Letonia, el pequeño báltico entró a la habitación donde la chica recibiera al inglés, seguido por Lituania, quien estaba tan preocupado que el dolor de estómago le invadió.

Al ver el cadáver de la chica, ambos países bálticos lanzaron gritos de horror, llamando a Iván alarmados. Inglaterra se levantó dejando el cuerpo de la joven sobre un sillón, del cual esperaba que se levantara. Ya no esperó a que Iván llegara, y a pesar de que los bálticos trataban de detenerlo para que pagara su supuesta culpa, Arthur logró escapar.

Al salir de la casa del ruso, a muchos metros, pudo oír el grito de horror de Iván. Estaba dolido, le habían asesinado a su hermana. Iván lo buscó, le juró que cuando lo viera, se arrepentiría mil veces y 100 mil mas, el haber hecho lo que hizo.

Arthur trataba de explicarle por medio de cartas que no había tenido nada que ver con que Natasha se suicidara, porque lo había hecho, tal vez no con intensión, pero así habían sido las cosas. Pero Iván insistía que conocía a Natasha, que a pesar de su presencia pesimista y llena de odio, le gustaba vivir, nunca habría atentado contra su existencia, y además, había dos testigos de su crimen.

Total. Iván invadió Inglaterra, bombardeando sus ciudades más importantes, como Londres, Manchester, Liverpool, Dover, Cambridge, Norwich, y el palacio de Buckingham. Al ver que no podría razonar con el ruso, Inglaterra se lanzó al ataque. Mandó aviones hacia Rusia, pero estos eran sobre pasados sin mucho esfuerzo por su rival.

Ahora, perdido e invadido, esperaba que alguno de los soldados de Iván lo encontrara. Unos pasos se escucharon en el pórtico. Eran las botas pesadas de Iván. Escuchaba el cántico antecedente a la tortura, la cual le conduciría a su inevitable muerte. El ruso entró a la casa, esbozando una sonrisa, con la pica en la mano derecha y en la izquierda su tubería de fierro.

Al verle, Arthur lanzó un chillido, seguido por la ansiedad de huir. Trataba de alejarse lo más que podía, pero apenas se movía como gusano en lodazal unos pocos centímetros del rincón que antes le escondía. Los pasos de Iván acortaron la distancia entre ambos hombres, la respiración del británico casi no se oía.

-Iván… Ple… Please… I didn't do it… Yo no la he asesinado… I did…

Pero Iván no quería una explicación. En su cabeza solo rondaba la idea de vengar a su hermana, de vengar su sangre, de hacerle pagar caro a ese infeliz el haberle quitado a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo… A única que no huía de él, ni lo juzgaba. Así que interrumpió las idioteces del rubio, golpeando su cabeza con la tubería, justo en la sien derecha.

- глупый

Luego de llamarlo estúpido, Iván le golpeo otra vez con la tubería, esta vez sobre la mano que detenía la herida. Arthur gritó como poseso, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas, pero estas ya habían brotado de sus ojos. La sangre resbalaba por su mejilla desde la frente, bañando parte de su rostro. Pudo ver algo extraño, Iván también lloraba. Lloraba la muerte de su hermana, lloraba por la falta de comprensión de su muerte, lloraba por ignorar los motivos del inglés para matarla.

Sin más contemplaciones, el ruso hundió su pica sobre el pecho del británico, al sacarla le arrancó parte del esternón y las costillas, exponiendo su corazón. Inglaterra escupió una bocanada del vital líquido rojo, seguido por el estremecimiento que causa el frio. Iván estaba metiendo su mano en el pecho abierto, con la mano desnuda y helada palpaba su corazón.

Inglaterra, con fuerzas de reserva casi acabadas, todavía le detenía del brazo con ambas manos por pura inercia. En tanto, el aura purpurea de Iván los cubría a ambos.

-Iván… No…

Los ojos de Arthur quedaron helados, sin más movilidad. Sus manos cayeron del agarre del brazo del ruso. Estaba muerto, Rusia se levantó con el corazón recién arrancado, el cual ya no palpitaba. Luego, en un acto de canibalismo, mordió el corazón, una y otra vez hasta que lo hubo devorado. Sus labios y barbilla quedaron bañados de esa sangre asesina, de esa sangre que le había quitado a su hermana menor.

Tomó el cuerpo de Arthur por el cuello de la casaca verde, y lo arrastró hacia el patio delantero. Ahí, lo entregó a unos soldados de su ejército.

-Átenlo a un poste y préndanle fuego… Todos comeremos hoy un poco de comida inglesa… Da…

Nunca supo la verdad, no, nunca quiso saber la verdad. Era tan ciego que no sabía lo tanto que su hermana lo amaba, al grado de entregarle el corazón, y era tan ciego para saber que Inglaterra nunca le habría hecho daño a una lady. Esa noche, soldados rusos y el mismo Iván comieron al estilo inglés, sobre una ciudad destrozada. En tanto, el recuerdo de la hermana perdida, vivía como llama flameante en su cabeza corrompida.

****FIN****

Pues la verdad no sé si les haya gustado, pero bueno, lo escribí escuchando Rammstein. Tenía una idea, pero gracias a la música fluyeron mis sádicos pensamientos. No odio a Inglaterra, lo amo, pero creo que hasta yo lo habría preferido como víctima. Un poco, o mucho gore. See ya!

**NOTAS: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz-san.**


End file.
